What about us?
by ar001
Summary: After Daniel Hardman;s departure from Pearson Hardman,everything seemed to be perfect, well atleast until the past resurfaces to come face to face with Harvey. The problem is, he doesn't want to deal with it, or them. But thanks to Jessica, seems like he has no other choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I wanted to write fro a long time, but wasn't able to implement it until now. Hoping you people like it. This is a Harvey/OC fic**

**I don't own suits or the characters.**

**Prologue**

Jessica Pearson was ecstatic. She had finally taken down Daniel Hardman-the evil & conniving other named Partner. She was back to being Managing Partner at the firm, which was now by all means hers. It was a good thing that they were done with Hardman once and for all. Everyone at the firm was extremely happy, well almost all. Atleast all the people that mattered to her were happy, among them was Harvey, her favorite senior partner who had helped her the whole time. Well Harvey and his team-Michael Ross, Harvey's fraud associate and Donna Paulson, Harvey's legal secretary. Harvey wanted the celebrations to continue, he thought that they should take a break, and go for a vacation atleast over the weekend, maybe she had told him this morning when he suggested it. But now she had to get to a meeting, and had to leave.

She looked out at the window of the car; she could see people all over, hurrying away, and everyone seemed busy, either texting, or on the phone or with people. It gave her a nostalgic feeling; she was reminded of her own self, a long time ago. She was brought back to reality when the car came to a halt. Jessica stepped out of the car and made her way through the entry, she was meeting one of the firm's oldest clients today, Bennett Smith &Price, one of the world's biggest multinational banking corporation, they were planning to appoint a new Chief Financial Officer, and were signing the contract today. So they wanted Jessica to handle the negotiations with the new appointee. Her firm had been handling all the legal affairs of the corporation including appointments and employment agreements, and since this new person was being entrusted with a major position, Mr. Price, a very good friend of hers wanted her to oversee it.

When she reached the boardroom, she saw that it was filled with five persons; she could identify all of them except the one who was sitting with her back turned to the door.

"Ah! There she is", said Mr. Price, one of the founding members of the corporation getting up to greet Jessica, "the best damn lawyer in the country. I hear congratulations are in order, seems like you finally managed to get rid of that scum bag!"

"Well, thank you Jeffery, Yes we were finally able to get rid of him", she said suddenly becoming aware of the fact that, a pair of eyes had fixated at her, when she turned to look at that man, she knew the reason why, she was equally surprised, in fact her jaw almost dropped.

"Should have guessed it when Jeffery told me, that Bennett Smith &Price was engaging legal services from the best law firm in town.

"You should have" replied Jessica.

"Looks like we don't have to waste time in introductions, you two seem to know each other."

At this point both, Jessica and the other man smiled. There was a moment of silence when both of them were trying to contemplate who would enlighten the other about their acquaintance. When Jessica spoke up, "Well yes, we know each other, so should we get down to business."

* * *

"Mike, how long does it take for you to proof read a document?" Harvey Specter asked his associate.

"You gave it to me like, 30 minutes ago and it's a 300 page document." replied Mike Ross

"Well, whatever just make it quick"

"What about Hawaii?", asked Harvey's red-headed secretary as she walked in. She seemed excited and was smiling.

Harvey looked up from his laptop and shot a confused glance. "For your honeymoon with your imaginative husband?" he joked.

Donna rolled her eyes, "First of all I would never go for my honeymoon to Hawaii, and secondly you forgot already?"

Harvey gave her look which said that she wasn't helping.

"She's talking about the vacation plans that you were making with so much enthusiasm only an hour ago" said Mike not looking up from the files that he had been reading from.

"Oh!" said Harvey suddenly realization dawning on him, "Na, not Hawaii, it's over the weekend Donna, something better", he told a disappointed Donna, and then looked at Mike "weren't you supposed to be working Mike?"

"I am WORKING", said Mike looking up this time.

"Here?"

"You didn't seem to have a problem until now"

"Now I do, so go to your desk and work there, you don't seem to be concentrating completely here."

"What? No! It's better here, besides there much more distraction in the bullpen"

"Now! out!" ordered Harvey.

Mike picked up the files, and started walking out of his office, cursing Harvey under his breath.

"You know, you don't always have to be a jerk!" said Donna over the intercom

"I know, but I kind of like it", said Harvey

* * *

"So how have you been Jessica?" asked Nathan Jones, the newly appointed CFO of Bennett Smith &Price over lunch. The papers were signed and Mr. Price asked Jessica and the new CFO of their corporation join them for lunch.

"I've been fine Nathan, thank you. How have you been? "

"I've been good to Jessica", he said, then after mustering a lot of courage "How is Harv?", he asked not sure whether he could still call him that.

Jessica looked at him, not able to decipher what he wanted, but with all the history that Harvey and he shared, he must have been genuinely concerned about him, "he's good", she told him, "he's Harvey Specter, and he's been promoted to Senior Partner", she added.

"That's incredible!" said Nathan.

"I know, it is, he deserves it! Oh and by the way when did you get back to New York?"

"Been here since last week, you know what they stay about how it all ends where it started. So we came in last week, I'm here with my fiancé", he said smiling, indicating that he was engaged to a girl who Jessica knew.

Jessica was taken aback, she wasn't exactly shocked that it would come to this but, still this was news. Realizing that if she didn't react it would be rude, she said, "Congratulations! To you and her, speaking of what is she doing these days? And how on earth did you convince her to get married-to you", she asked smiling.

"Oh, that wasn't easy". He smiled, "She agreed only after a lot of persuading, and begging, you know and she is considering a few job options, and I told her that she should join you guys back, but you know how she is"

"Yea" said Jessica, she knew exactly how her former employee was-stubborn and bad with confrontations. "So which places is she considering?"

"Oh she has a few offers from a few firms, but I guess she is looking at Mitchell, Young and Brown", he said, "She says they are offering her the best"

"Really? Better than what we can offer her?" she asked, she was a little disappointed, that one her favorite employees' , who was back in town after six whole years would consider joining their rival firms, and not even consider the firm where she started of her career.

"How about this, I will try and convince her to join you, and then you can discuss, and even considering that I fail to convince her, I hope you can talk to her, she would never say no to you and you know that"

"Sounds good to me"

After goodbyes Jessica got into her car, she was doing this only because she wanted more support in the firm, just in case Daniel decided to show up again, she was being prepared, and a little extra support never harmed anyone, well but this particular support that she wanted could harm someone. Well not exactly harm them, but she wasn't sure how to break it to her Senior Associate, she contemplated as to whether she should tell him or not. After some more consideration she realized that they had reached her firm, still indecisive about it, she considered talking to Donna first. Yes that was it.

* * *

Hopefully you people liked it. Should I continue or not? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is a new chapter! The part on italics is a flashback Hope you people like it!Merry Christmas to all!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Suits or the characters only Arlanna Reid, Nathan Jones and Kiana**

* * *

**Chapter 2 -The road not taken**

Arlanna Reid walked into the terrace, with a coffee mug in her hand and settled herself on the sun lounger. She tried to peep into the bedroom, to see her boyfriend, but he was probably still asleep. She looked around the terrace, it was nice, it was modeled to accommodate intimate gatherings, not really big, but decent. She smiled; Kiana had done well for herself. Arlanna and her fiancé were moving back to New York after 6 years and they were currently staying in her best friend' condo, as she and her husband were out on a vacation. By the time they came back, she and Nathan would have moved to their own condo, hopefully. They heard gone looking for homes quite a few times in the last two weeks since they moved here, but there was nothing appealing, nothing made them feel at home. It was probably their relationship and not the place, she thought, but then scolded herself for letting those thoughts get in. She was getting married to Nathan for Christ's sake. But as if she didn't have enough to deal with, he dropped another bomb last night, when he mentioned Pearson Hardman and Jessica. He had apparently spoken to her, and both of them thought that it would be great if Arlanna worked there. Sometimes Nathan just got to her, true he had no bad intentions, but she always hated it when he went out of his way to do something for her. And although she did really want to work with Pearson Hardman, she wasn't sure of the reception that she would get there. Jessica was probably the only one who wanted her there; she wasn't even sure the others who mattered to her would want to see her face. But she had promised Nathan that she would consider it, and she had. The thinking kept her awake pretty late last night and she was awake early in the morning to reconsider it. She did want to join Pearson Hardman –again, but was scared of the consequences. She could hear Kiana telling her "Don't run away from your problems Arly". But then she didn't understand how she felt, sure being her best friend she knew exactly how Arlanna felt, but she just couldn't understand it. She was happily married to her doting husband, and never for a second doubted her decision of marrying him. On the other hand, though she would never accept it, Arlanna was not confident of the decision she had made, not now nether was she sure 6 years ago, when she let go of the man she truly loved. But she was scared and confused and at that time it felt like the right thing to do. She didn't want to betray her friend's trust. She still remembers that night, the one that had led to this day.

"_I don't think I want to talk to you, I thought you were my friend. I helped you when you moved here and this is how you repay me?, asked the blonde woman furiously. _

"_No, please listen to me. I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I'm sorry, I really am, but you have to listen to me explain said the younger woman._

"_I think you should leave Arlanna, I have made myself pretty clear, I do NOT want to talk to you, not now, or ever"_

"_Oh no! Please listen to me just this one time-"_

_Before she could say anything the other woman shut the door on the junior associate's face, who had now turned around to leave when she saw the redheaded legal secretary._

"_Donna, I –", she said trying to explain something between sobs._

_Donna pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down "I know, it wasn't your fault, but you shouldn't have come here, not now, she's extremely pissed you know", said Donna releasing her from the hug and walking towards the elevator. She signaled the other woman to follow. _

"_That's why I came here to tell her that, but she won't listen to me", she said shrugging and following Donna into the elevator._

"_Give her some time, and she'll come around" said Donna _

"_How did you figure out that I would be here?" she asked_

"_Well I know that you think of yourself as unpredictable, but you're not and besides may be you forgot but I'm Donna, and I know EVERYTHING" , smiled Donna._

_Arlanna let out a small laugh she loved Donna, she was one person who could make her laugh in any situation, and she was always there for her, always "Thanks", she said truly appreciating what she had done for her today, and always._

_Ding!_

"_Oh! So now we are saying thank you and sorry to each other is it?", asked Donna walking out of the elevator. _

"_No, I know that we don't need it between us, but you deserved this fine, and I had to say it, especially now since someone isn't taking my sorry", she said thinking about the woman who had just slammed the door on her face._

* * *

Something bothered Donna Paulson, she didn't know what it was, but she felt that there was something that was going to happen to the firm. She just had an intuition, although the intuition was based on the fact that when arrived at her desk in the Pearson Hardman office this morning, Jessica Pearson's secretary phoned her to inform her that Jessica wanted to meet her and this meeting was supposed to be private. Jessica rarely, wait, actually almost never called her into her office. The last time that Jessica had called Donna into her office, it was regarding Daniel Hardman, 5 years ago. But Hardman was gone now, forever, so what could it be, she wondered. May be Hardman was trying to make a comeback, and she wanted her advice before she told Harvey, who would otherwise make a big deal about it. Her thoughts were disturbed by a poke on her arm. She jerked and cursed the person, only to turn around and see that it was Mike.

"What the hell Mike?" she said extremely pissed.

"I should be the one saying that", said her boss Harvey from his office into the intercom.

"He's probably called you name like a million times", whispered Mike.

"Really?" asked Donna

"Yes! Really", screamed Harvey through the intercom, "Where did you leave you head today Donna? Or are you still thinking of Hawaii?" he asked,

"No I was thinking about something else", said Donna irritated with her boss and his boss. Why did she want to see her?

"Fine! Did you make reservations for dinner like I asked you?"

Donna shut her eyes, cursing herself for forgetting to make reservations, now Harvey would make a big deal about it, but it was only a stupid dinner date. Looking at Donna, Mike realized that she'd forgotten what she had to do.

"Wow! The great Donna Paulson forgot to do what she had to do", he smirked.

Donna was about to say something, when Harvey who had now walked out of his office cut her off.

"Enough! Mike I want you to finish those files before I come back from the lunch meeting I want to close this thing by end of the day. And you", he said looking at Donna, "better get your act straight, you have been dreaming all day today, and make those reservations for tonight. Now If both of you will excuse me, I have a client to meet for lunch".

That made Donna realize that it was 12, and she had to go meet Jessica in her office, she looked at Mike and while scribbling something on a piece of paper she told him, "I have to b somewhere else", handing over that piece, she continued" make reservation for two, poolside"

"Wait that's not my work, it's yours and remember I have to work on the files"

"Oh really have you forgotten all the times you came crying to me for help, and I helped you" said Donna with hands on her waist.

"Fine, I'll do it", said Mike, scared of Donna's mood that day.

"Good", she said and marched off to Jessica Pearson's office.

* * *

Louis Litt showed the new Junior partner her office, it was right next to his office.

"Oh I love it! Thank you for showing me around Louis" said Zoe Lawford, after Harvey's in house trial, Zoe had joined Pearson Hardman for good. Years ago, she hated the place for what it did to her life, but now she hoped things were going to be different. Well that was all she could do, hope.

"I let you settle yourself down", said Louis leaving.

"Thank you once again Louis", she smiled

"Always a pleasure"

* * *

"So why did you want to speak with me?" asked Donna, she couldn't take it anymore, the suspense was killing her.

Jessica gave an awkward smile, she didn't know exactly how to tell her the news, but she had to do. Jessica knew that the news wouldn't be entirely pleasant, though she didn't know the complete reason, and she never did bother to find out. All she knew that Arlanna would be an asset to the firm, and an asset that she could rely on, blindly like she could, until a few days ago, on Louis. But Arlanna was different; she would never betray Jessica, in that regard she was like Harvey.

"Arlanna Reid is back in New York, with her fiancé ", she said.

The news took Donna by surprise, probably for the first time in her life she didn't know how to react. But Jessica anticipated that Donna was waiting for her to continue. So she did, "and I asked her to consider joining us"

Donna shook her head not believing what she just heard, "no you didn't"she said "please tell me you didn't"

"I did and I want you to tell me if everything would be normal with her around. But it's not like if isn't. I will change my decision"

"Then why bother to ask", said Donna

"Only because I wanted to give you a heads up"

Donna shrugged, "You know what he did to himself after she left, you were there, it took a whole lot of our time, to pull him together. It's just that I'm not sure of how he is going to react and I am definitely not going to be the one giving him the news"

"You don't have to worry about that, I will tell him about it, but how do you think he is going to take it?"

"I don't know", shrugged Donna "Is the fiance Nathan?", she asked. she knew it didnt matter. However, it was Harvey would hate him, but if it was Nathan, he would hate himself as well.

When Jessica nodded her head, she sighed.

"Well', she said, but stopped when she saw a woman walking towards Jessica's office "Oh No! I don't think that he's the only one you should be worried about". Jessica's sight tried to follow the person Donna was looking at, and she realized what she was talking about.

"Hmm!", she sighed thinking .

"He asked me to make reservations for them tonight" Donna added quickly before the woman entered the office.

Jessica looked surprised by that piece of information and was about to say something when she heard Zoe Lawford ask them, "Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

Nathan Jones kissed his fiancé, as he walked into their temporary residence. She was by far the most beautiful woman on earth and he was lucky to have her. After the mess in their lives a few years ago, he was happy that they were together today, and back in New York, where it all started.

"So how was your day today?" he asked, trying not to be direct about what he actually intended to ask her.

"You know you suck big time at trying to hide your real feelings", she smiled getting the food out of the bags that he had brought with him.

"What can I say? Im not a lawyer", he said

Arlanna smiled, "True, you would make a horrible one. Coming to what you really wanted to ask me, I called Jessica."

"And?"

"I 'm meeting her tomorrow, and I might take up the job", she said.

"Really? That's great! Ah! I just hope things could get back to normal", he said hugging her.

She smiled, that was something even she hoped for, for things to get back to normal. But would they?

* * *

Phew! so so you like it? Should I continue? Please let me know!


End file.
